


A Contender

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Starship, Blood, Fighting Ring, Gore, M/M, Severina's March 2019 Requests, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: At long last he finds him, amidst the smoke and the chaos where he is most at home.





	A Contender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xelie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xelie).



> This was written for Xelie as a request for the month of March 2019.

The underground ring, Yukimura thought to himself with something rather similar to regret (although he would not admit it), was nowhere near as glamorous as it had been made out to be in the whispered rumors, the stories and the tales passed from one competitor to another. He didn’t know _what_ he’d been expecting aboard the _Azure Dragon,_ given that the ship hadn’t exactly had the cleanest reputation in the first place. Her crew was described as reckless and wild, her captain even more so, and the _entire_ civilization population on board was kept running and thriving by the influx of a fighting chain that was borderline, if not entirely, illegal.

Sasuke had warned him time and time again about what kind of risks he was taking, although once it had become clear that Yukimura was _not_ changing his mind, Sasuke had, for the most part, given up. He’d be there to scoop him out if things went horrifically wrong anyways – it was true, even _if_ Yukimura did feel more than a little bad about it.

Weaving his way in and out of the crowd, Yukimura followed the source of the chaotic noise just up ahead, on what he assumed to be one of the lower decks. Even as reckless as the Captain was rumored to be, it would be blatantly ignorant to take away the “underground” aspect of the covert ring when that was half of its appeal. 

What Yukimura saw when he _did_ reach the epicenter of the commotion, however, was astonishing. In the middle of the ring stood a fighter, soaked in blood, and even though Yukimura was too far away to confirm, he had the strong sense that this was the exact person he had been looking for over the course of the last four months. Date Masamune himself – the man responsible for keeping this strange ship running, was in the ring. 

Yukimura had seen him fight once – just once, and it had been awe-inspiring, enough to make him sink to his very knees right there and then. His Lord, of course, had ordered him to face him, for such a drawn rivalry simply could not be ignored – but he had not remained long, and likewise Yukimura had pursued.

Standing here he could see every inch of the ring, filled with various peoples from more planets than he’d ever heard of, let alone been to. He saw a lithe individual with dull, somewhat scaled skin and wondered how much of that was scarring – it certainly wasn’t unheard of amongst warriors. 

Masamune’s opponent was at his feet, now barely recognizable, the six glowing blades clutched between his fingers as he grinned in triumph, breathing heavy and hard and yet that fire in his eyes had not died. Yukimura set his jaw, ever more determined. One day, he would face this man in this ring. Masamune turned then and he held his breath – likewise, all surrounding the ring seemed to suddenly fall silent. Even Lord Hideyoshi himself, a renowned champion who was _seen_ in the rings but would not be caught dead _fighting_ underground, did not move a muscle, likely more interested in how the scenario was going to play out than he was afraid. 

It took Yukimura several seconds to realize that Date Masamune was looking directly at him. He swallowed hard.

“You’ve come far,” Masamune drawled, throwing back his head and giving a clipped, barked laugh. “Whatever for?”

“Lord Masamune,” Yukimura said, stepping forwards and clenching his hands into fists as if this would somehow calm him (a futile wish). “I have heard stories of your skill, and as such wish to learn from you in fair combat!” This, of course, did not mean that blood would not be shed, as evident by what was _left_ of the other fighter, but after what he had seen, what he had heard, what he had _felt?_ It was a worthwhile risk, it was one that _needed_ to be taken, if he were to reach his own full capability. 

Masamune smirked, and looked around briefly, as if weighing his options. It was only after what seemed like an eternity that he held out a hand. 

“It appears we have a contender.” He turned briefly and exchanged a wordless glance with the sturdy man standing just outside – Katakura Kojuro was just as feared as his Lord. “Come forward, Sanada Yukimura.” 

Yukimura, of course, did not need to think twice.


End file.
